1. Field of the Invention
A manual cutter assembly is provided for cutting thin films or foils as are used to cover food articles in homes and restaurants. A slidable cutter arm with a mounted cutting wheel is attached to a planar base above a strip anvil which is movably attached to the base. By manually directing the arm laterally across the film placed on the anvil, the wheel revolves and cleanly severs the film in a single stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Thin "poly" films have become increasingly popular in recent years for protecting food and other articles. Such films are necessary since many food products are microwaved and metallic foils are not suitable for such purposes. Poly films consist of vinyl, polyethylene, or other monomers or polymers, and are sold under a variety of trademarks for home and commercial uses. Generally, manufacturers of poly and other type films and foils provide a metallic blade with a serrated edge with the box containing the film roll for cutting sheets from the roll of desired length. In restaurants and other food preparation areas, these serrated blades often become bent or dull, and are often difficult for inexperienced kitchen workers or food handlers to effectively use. To employ, the film must be lifted past the sharp edges of the serrated blades, and as a result, nicks and cuts on the hands of the users are common, often requiring minor medical treatment before the worker can continue. Such nicks and cuts can cause unsanitary conditions and the possible spread of viruses and diseases, a safety concern of responsible food handlers.
Thus, with the known disadvantages and problems associated with conventional food film and metallic foil cutting devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a food film cutter assembly which is safe for the user.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a food film cutter assembly which has no dangerous exposed cutting edges or blades.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a food film cutter assembly which can be used to accurately cut food films and foils which remain in place for easy access.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a food film cutter assembly in which the blade can be easily changed when it becomes dull.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide a food film cutter assembly which is relatively inexpensive to purchase and which is durable over a prolonged time.
Various other objectives and advantages of the inventor will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.